


Somewhere, Once

by sasha_davidovna



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-24
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_davidovna/pseuds/sasha_davidovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere, Once

Too soon  
it is still too soon when they come but at least it is done at least it is hidden at least he is already dying

And somewhere once  
he watches them, identical in their stubborn pride, watches as his brother's face grows stony and sullen, their mother's beautiful features twist into ugliness, invective spilling from her mouth in a hiss that grates along his spine like Parseltongue, and somewhere he shivers and his scarf falls out of place and he flips it back, a flash of silver and green that catches her eyes, stops her mid-tirade, she turns to him and smiles, ties his scarf, smoothes his hair, calls him good son true son mine, and somewhere else her finger points and her eyes pass over, the air rings with filthy blood traitor disgrace to this house to this family to this name and she does not remember her good son at all

Somewhere once  
a few years later he hears them shouting, hears the pounding of feet on the stairs the door slamming the sudden silence, creeps down the hall to find his brother throwing clothes and books into a suitcase by hand, shaking with rage so great his wand lies forgotten by the bed, and somewhere he says don't go don't leave me here behind with her please don't and his brother stares at him and takes his wand and everything goes back to its place, and somewhere else his brother says you're her son now you're the Black heir isn't that what you always wanted you little sneak I wish you joy of her, and then he is gone

Somewhere once  
later yet he learns the truth the reality the secret and somewhere he dies a hero and somewhere else he simply dies

Too soon  
it is still too soon when they come but at least it is done at least it is hidden at least he is already dying

And somewhere once  
or perhaps nowhere after all  
he is happy


End file.
